


One Bed

by TheNerdAndFandoms



Series: Baesult Prompts [3]
Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: F/M, More baesult, but this was about romance, hehe, one bed, owl was in there for like a paragraph, so I left her out of most of it, still traveling together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms
Summary: Aeduan and Iseult have to share a bed at the inn.
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi
Series: Baesult Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr, but still. Wrote it here too.

Aeduan had figured that the inn room would only have one bed, since they were paying a lower price. But he did not expect the bed to be so small. Iseult is scurrying around the room, setting down the small number of items they had with them. Owl is asleep on this small chair in the room.   
  


Aeduan grunts, “I’ll sleep on the floor.”  
  


Iseult looks at him and her brow furrows-Aeduan’s heart warms inexplicably at the sight-and she shakes her head and says, “No, we can both sleep on the bed, it’s big enough. You are sick and sleeping on the floor will make it worse.”  
  


She says it with an air of finality and Aeduan just sighs; there is no point in arguing. Iseult has an answer for everything.   
  


That night, Aeduan and Iseult have changed into more comfortable clothes, Aeduan having discarded his shirt for the night, and Iseult picking it up for herself. Aeduan’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks warmed when he saw her. He swallows and picks two of the pillows off the bed.   
  


When Iseult climbs in the bed, Aeduan piles the pillows between them, she looks at him blankly but doesn’t say anything.   
  


They both fall asleep facing the small wall of pillows, but when Iseult wakes up suddenly gasping, Aeduan is awake in a second.   
  


He looks across the bed and sees Iseult holding her knees, rocking back and forth. Tentatively, Aeduan reaches out toward her and she lifts her head. Her eyes are red rimmed and she’s shaking. When Aeduan touches her arm lightly, Iseult catapults into his arms.   
  


Aeduan holds her while she sniffs and cry’s softly. He finds himself slowly stroking her hair and drifting off again. She seems to have fallen asleep already, and Aeduan means to lay her back down on the other side of the pillows, he really does, but he can’t resist the lull of sleep.   
  


When Aeduan wakes up that morning he inhales deeply, and suddenly realizes he has a warm body next to him. Aeduan has his arms around Iseult’s waist and she has burrowed into his chest. At first he stiffens, but Iseult is too soft and warm, and he relaxes against her. His arms tighten around her and she seems to wake up.   
  


She hugs closer to him and takes a deep breath, seeming to...what? She seems to be smelling him. When they both fully wake up, they immediately tear away from each other, wearing matching blushes.   
  


They wake up in each other’s arms every morning. They choose to not talk about it at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it wasn’t clear that Iseult woke up like that because she had a nightmare. So, yeah. Little tidbit of information.


End file.
